The Distance Between
by Pencil Muncher
Summary: Mufasa and Scar's childhood together--mainly about Scars toubled past and why he is so jealous of Mufasa.


The Distance Between  
Mufasa and Scar's childhood together  
  
Long ago, when the pride lands had just been inhabited by Mufasa's grandfather, and Scar, being the younger brother, was living in Mufasa's shadow, the lions had discovered that the land just outside their new home was hundreds of greedy hyenas. Mufasa and Scar were still young cubs. Shortly after Scar was born, Bane, their loving grandfather, was killed by hyenas, and their parents, Kahoka and Peni, were now the king and queen of Pride Rock. Kahoka and Peni were the first king and queen only ruling Pride Rock, and not their old home. As excited as they were to be the king and queen, the problem of the hyenas still remained. Scar and Mufasa went to play with their friend Sarabi, another lion cub, when their parents went to fight the hyenas. Similar to the relationship Simba and Nala would have quite some time after that, the 3 cubs were the best of friends. Scar was an odd looking cub. He had oddly dark fur and a black mane, while handsome Mufasa had light brown fur and a deep brown mane. It was hard for scar to make friends, because he was so odd looking. He didn't like anyone, not even his own brother, Mufasa. The only person he did like was Sarabi. He enjoyed all the time he spent with her. Sarabi accepted him for who he was, and didn't consider him an outcast because of the way he looked. The only problem was that Sarabi liked Mufasa, too. Although at the time Mufasa and Sarabi were not even a teeny bit in love with each other yet, Scar convinced himself that they were in love and that Scar had to compete for Sarabi. Scar could not stop thinking about Sarabi. He liked her so much. One day, Sarabi and Simba went to hunt together. Without Scar. This was because Scar had not been around when Sarabi came around looking for them to hunt together, but Scar thought that it was because Sarabi liked Mufasa and not himself. Scar was upset, but he figured he was too much of an outcast for Sarabi to like him. Scar decided to go and explore, in hopes of finding some other outcasts who would accept him. As Scar sulked past the pride land borders, a group of sly hyenas were watching the cub from far away. The greedy group formed a plan. When young Scar ran in to the hyenas, they acted as if they were honored to meet him. Scar was unaware that they were only being nice to him because they thought that if Scar liked them, he would be able to provide them with the freshest of meat. Scar was so thrilled to be finally accepted, he did not realize what he was doing. Scar stayed with the hyenas and eventually grew up with them. One day, as Scar was selflessly trying to catch an antelope for the greedy hyenas, he ran into Sarabi and Mufasa. Sarabi and Mufasa were horrified at what their friend had become. Scar was now very skinny, the result of eating very little and hunting for meat long hours. Mufasa was relieved to see his brother again. Despite what Scar thought, Mufasa and Sarabi were worried sick about him because he had been missing for so long. Mufasa and Sarabi, who had apparently assumed Scar was coming back with them, told Kahoka and Peni that their son had been found and was coming home. Scar, still thinking that the hyenas liked him for who he was, not for his food catching services, was not planning on coming home. But Scar's father had practically forced him into coming back to the pride. Scar reluctantly came home, but he still snuck away to visit the hyenas frequently. He had begun to draw particularly close to three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who were born around the time he started staying with the hyenas. His parents still did not know about the hyenas. They had not questioned where Scar had been when he was found; they were so relieved to see him that they didn't worry about it. But a little while later, Mufasa, being very upset that his brother was frequently visiting the hyenas, went to have a talk with his dad. When Mufasa told his father he was worried about this, Kahoka called his two sons to the fields under the stars. "Let me tell you something my father told me." Kahoka said. "Up in the sky the great kings of the past watch over us. I will always be there for you, my sons." Mufasa and Kahoka then left, but Scar stayed a little while longer, looking at the sky. His grandfather appeared in the clouds. "Scar." Bane said. "Remember......you must remember who you are. You are a lion, and if you have forgotten that, then you have forgotten me." Scar gave a strangled cry as the clouds faded away. Scar did not take his father's words seriously, and despite what his grandfather had said, he still loved the hyenas and wanted to be with them. Mufasa had taken his fathers words to heart, and vowed to teach them to his own son one day. A little while later, Mufasa and Sarabi became closer and closer. This upset Scar very much and because of this, he spent even more time with hyenas for company. What upset him was that his brother was next in line to be king, and he knew that soon Kahoka and Peni would step down and Mufasa and Sarabi would be the king and queen. He was right. A little while after, Scars fear became reality. Mufasa and Sarabi became the king and queen. What made him more upset was that they had a baby son, which pushed him further away from his hopes of being king. He vowed that someday he would get revenge on Mufasa and become the king himself. 


End file.
